


BunBun the Healthy

by DomesticatedChaos



Series: BunBun the Bunny [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bunnies, Derek gets a pet, Extreme cuteness, Fluff, Gen, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedChaos/pseuds/DomesticatedChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just wants his little bunny to eat healthily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BunBun the Healthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/gifts).



BunBun has a feather soft bed in three different rooms of Derek’s apartment: the living room, Derek’s bedroom, and the kitchen counter, so he can watch Derek cook. BunBun has a little bunny litter pan, and after weeks of much training and coaxing, uses it as his primary location for disposing of bodily waste about… well, let’s just round it up to a solid 66% of the time. Derek doesn’t really mind the accidents, nearly all of which seem to occur around Peter, or on Peter, or in Peter’s belongings.

BunBun is fed a carefully cobbled together concoction of fresh, organic hay, spinach, romaine lettuce, chard and kale, cut grasses, green beans, celery, and little pieces of anything rabbit-safe Derek cuts up for his own dinner. BunBun also really loves basil, something Derek found out after accidentally leaving fresh basil out on the counter with the intent to cook it later, only to turn around to find it disappearing into BunBun’s poofy cheeks. Derek keeps a little pot of basil and other herbs growing now, for BunBun to nip and devour at his pleasure.

And speaking of food thievery, BunBun really, really likes flowers. BunBun is a flower fiend. No colorful petal is safe in BunBun’s vicinity. He is a one-minded flower inhaling machine.

The florist down the block  _LOVES_  Derek.

Derek didn’t really know anything about rabbits (other than how fast they ran and how good they tasted when he occasionally caught them on the full moon), and he cringes in embarrassment now when he thinks of how clueless he was when he first brought BunBun home. He really didn’t have a plan in mind at all other than “rabbits eat carrots.” Thank god the kid at the pet store educated him very quickly that carrots—especially for a bunny as small as BunBun—weren’t that great for rabbits to eat.

But the bag of tough, papery hay and the gross-smelling “rabbit mix” the kid had sold him to feed to BunBun wasn’t that great either. At least, Derek didn’t trust the smell coming off of it, and BunBun seemed to turn his nose up at it anyway. So Derek took a page out of Stilinski’s book and researched it. It didn’t take much to figure out what rabbits  _should_  eat—after that, it was just trial and error to see what BunBun liked and what he would spit out all over Derek’s stuff.

Never let it be said that prey animals couldn’t get their opinions across to predators.

The pack quickly fell in line when it came to BunBun’s eating habits, too. Although he’d frequently turn his nose on things that were actually healthy and  _good_  for him, the bunny was a little sneak thief when it came to foods that weren’t so healthy. For a reason that Derek cannot find nor fathom, BunBun will go to great lengths in attempts to get his little paws on Fig Newtons. Isaac found that out the hard way after reaching into his backpack with the intent of pulling out his chemistry binder and finding a handful of fur instead.

"Derek?" He had called out. "Can rabbits eat cookies?"

Derek had rushed into the room, arms still covered in soap suds and gripping a pot. “NO. DON’T.” But Isaac already had BunBun in hand, who was kicking his bunny legs frantically while Isaac stuffed the cookies back into his bag and zippered the whole thing up.

"I don’t think he was able to eat much."

BunBun waved his little paws and glared angrily at everyone. When Isaac finally put him down, he hopped to his bed and sulked for the most of the afternoon.

"Your rabbit is so weird," Erica commented.

Derek just shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here.](http://domesticated-chaos.tumblr.com/post/101198668674/bunbun-the-healthy)
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://domesticated-chaos.tumblr.com) or [Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/ErisOReilly) :D


End file.
